CAZADOR DE ALMAS
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: [ORIGINAL]Despues de una terrible oleada, Vladimir despierta en una isla donde los unicos habitantes parecen ser dos niños, pero... ¿Donde estan sus amigos? ¿Y el resto de la gente? se oyen voces y lamentos entre la selva. Algo no está bien en ese lugar.


**CAZADOR DE ALMAS.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Radien.**

(Fecha de creación 1998)

Sé que esto no va aquí pero si alguien lo lee por favor, díganme lo que opinan de él.

_XXXXXXxxxCazador de AlmasxxxXXXXXXXXX_

_POV_

Nos encontrábamos a la orilla de la playa, estaba atardeciendo… el mar estaba tan tranquilo, tan rojo; y mientras que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte tristes memorias llegaban hasta mí: La nostalgia, el dolor, las lágrimas y al mismo tiempo que moría la tarde, moría otro día para mi, sin sonrisas y sin ningún deseo de vivir. Estaba furioso, el mar se había atravesado en mi camino, se atravesaba entre lo ultimo que debía de hacer antes de abandonar este mundo de una vez por todas… mi ultimo deber. Volteé encontrándome con la mirada de los tres… ellos, eran las tres únicas personas que podrían retenerme en el mundo por un minuto más antes de partir, si así lo deseaban, los únicos por los que yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida, sin importarme nada más; ellos, no morirían antes que yo, ni yo los vería morir, había decidido que hasta que no asegurara su bienestar yo no podría abandonar este mundo.

De pronto… ocurrió. Justo cuando el sol se había perdido por completo en el horizonte, el cielo se obscureció y unos enormes nimbos lo cubrieron. Mi larga cabellera rubia y mi blanca capa se agitaron con el tempestuoso viento que comenzó a soplar, y las hasta antes tranquilas aguas del mar se habían transformado en unos violentos oleajes que amenazaban con llevarnos con ellas hasta el fondo. Alcancé a mirarlos una última vez percatándome del miedo que se reflejaba en sus rostros; si es que había algo que hacer ya no hubo tiempo para ello, el mar se vino sobre nosotros y nos arrastró hacia las violentas olas.

Sentí la agua fría alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, no podía abrir los ojos, ni podía respirar, pronto todo aquello se convirtió en el miedo mas terrible que haya sentido jamás, agité mis manos tratando de hallar contacto con ellos, con alguno de los tres… el miedo se convirtió en terror y la angustia creció cuando supe que moriría ahí mismo y sin saber que sería de ellos tres…

"No puede ser… si ellos no están bien, no puedo irme… aun no ¡Todavía no…!"

El oxígeno entró violentamente a mis pulmones y abrí los ojos de súbito o eso me pareció, pero no pude ver nada, restregué mis parpados, pero seguía sin ver nada, creí que había perdido la vista pues la oscuridad a mi alrededor era infinita, se moví, caminé y extendí mis manos buscando algo en aquel espacio, pero no encontraba nada y lo peor era que tampoco podía escuchar nada, aquel lugar estaba húmedo y frío y cada vez que me movía podía sentir como una corriente fría envolvía mi cuerpo y sentí que no podría soportar el vivir así, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando de pronto algo golpeó contra mi espalda; me gire de inmediato y sentí como unas uñas flexibles y largas golpearon mi rostro y mis brazos, entonces retrocedí asustado, tropezando con miles de cosas sin poder ver lo que eran ¿piedras? ¿Paredes…? ¿Personas…? Seguí moviéndome en aquel oscuro espacio y poco después me di cuenta de que ahora podía escuchar mi agitada respiración causada por el miedo y el desconcierto…

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién está allí?"

Cada vez me sentía más y más amenazado en aquel lugar, como si algo terrible estuviera siguiéndome, no podía verlos, pero podía sentir varias presencias a mi alrededor y como se acercaban a mi tratando de tocarme con sus garras… El sonido sofocado de mi propia respiración me hacia sentir cada vez más y más angustiado, casi al borde de la locura… aquellos seres estaban pisándome los talones ¡Ya no podía más! Y desenvainando mis espadas comencé a lanzar estocadas a diestra y a siniestra tratando de apartar aquellos extraños seres de mi, lancé una espada contra uno de ellos, y estuve seguro de que lo había atravesado con ella y con mi segunda espada herí de muerte a otro que venía enfrente de mi… de esa manera había acabado con lo que me asechaba… me quedé inmóvil sintiendo como mi respiración se recuperaba y segundos después comencé a sentir en una de mis manos un tibio líquido… ¡Juro que hasta lo escuché derramarse en el suelo! lo cual me permitió darme cuenta después de que no había perdido la audición, pero en aquel momento si me pareció raro, pues al principio no podía escuchar nada más que mi propia respiración. Y mi ceguera se terminó cuando pude distinguir el color de aquel líquido derramado que pasaba rápidamente de púrpura a rojo intenso… al principio éste no me provocaba ninguna reacción… pero de un momento a otro… mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentí que el aire me faltaba, quedé petrificado ante lo que ahora se iluminaba frente a mi, y es que allí delante mío y traspasados con mis espadas, estaban ellos… aquellas tres personas que tanto me importaban… no podía ser… era mentira… eso no podía haber pasado yo no…

–¡No…!

Desperté gritando, me incorporé y lo primero que vï frente a mi fue a dos niños pequeños, de 6 y 7 años; el más pequeño de los dos, con cabellos rubios y cenizos, enmarañados y gruesos se inclinó hacia mi; su cuerpo era delgado y su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, comprensible si vivía en una playa, llevaba un pantalón azul, algo gastado y sucio, que apenas le llegaba al tobillo y una camisa de manga corta color beige.

–Te dije que no estaba muerto –Declaró el primer chico, mirándome con suma atención, pero hablando con su compañero.

–Parecía –Contestó el otro cruzando los brazos. Este niño era mayor al primero y a diferencia de él tenía los cabellos más oscuros igual o más despeinados, su piel tenía un tono más oscuro y su atuendo estaba más gastado y sucio que el primero. Su pantalón estaba excesivamente gastado en la rodilla izquierda a tal grado de estar deshilachado, y a su camisa le faltaba la manga izquierda completa.

Me senté en la arena de la playa y dándome la oportunidad de examinar el panorama descubrí el mar a mis espaldas, parecía ser otro día, aún así el cielo estaba tan nublado que provocaba que él mar se viera gris y el agua estaba tan tranquila y obscura que parecía un mar muerto. Me pasé la mano por el rostro deslizándola lentamente hasta tocar mi cabello, el cual estaba húmedo y lleno de arena de la playa al igual que mi ropa.

–¿Te sientes bien? –Me preguntó el más pequeño.

Yo estaba con la mente en blanco, perturbado aun por aquella alucinación.

–Creo que es mudo, porque no habla –Le contestó el mayor en mi lugar.

–Esperen… –Dije al fin.

–¿Ves como si habla? –Reprendió el más pequeño al mayor.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunté.

–Soy Dank –Dijo el más pequeño.

–Soy Dorian –Contestó el mayor.

–¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunté al tiempo que me incorporaba.

–En la Isla Hinoiri –Me contestó Dank.

Cuando estuve de pie me di cuenta de que mis espadas estaban en mis vainas y eso me tranquilizó, aun así un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda en cuanto recordé aquella alucinación y… la sangre. Y la poca tranquilidad sque me quedaba se esfumó al momento que me di cuenta de que ellos no estaban por ningún lado… ¿Acaso…?

–¿Dónde están? –Pregunté casi para mi mismo– ¿No vieron a tres personas por aquí… dos mujeres y un hombre? –Pregunté después con inquietud a esos niños.

–No –Respondió Dorian con una expresión en extremo seria.

Eso me pareció extraño, pero no quise darle importancia, lo más importante eran ellos por lo que preocupado miré alrededor, pero no pude divisar más que el mar y a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una espesa selva.

–¿Dónde están? –Balbuceé de nuevo para mi mismo y me dejé ir corriendo hasta aquella selva dejando atrás a aquellos niños y sin percatar que ambos me miraban de una forma muy extraña.

–¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están? –Grité asustado y comencé a correr desenfrenadamente sintiendo como el frío envolvía mi cuerpo debido a mis ropas mojadas y como las ramas de los arbustos me golpeaban los brazos, la cara y la espalda. La selva estaba muy oscura, talvez por lo nublado. Y una extraña desesperación comenzó a invadirme, no podía dejar de correr y llegué a tropezar con casi cualquier cosa, pero no me importaba, tenía que encontrarlos a ellos, era mi deber… paré en seco cuando divisé a lo lejos y en lo más profundo del bosque una silueta que se deslizaba por lo más recóndito, como huyendo de mi…

–¿Quién está ahí? ¿Son ustedes? –Me eché a andar de nuevo– ¡Esperen! –Grité de nuevo tratando de persuadir a aquello que se alejaba, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, pronto se convirtió en lo único que percataba en aquel oscuro sitio; las ramas y las hojas me daban en la cara causándome gran confusión perdiendo el sentido del camino en varias ocasiones, me sentía cada vez más agotado y el ritmo de mi respiración ya estaba muy acelerado, aquella sombra desapareció de mi vista; lo único alrededor eran los árboles y oscuridad: "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están…?" Me obsesioné con esas preguntas. Ellos no podían estar muertos… ¡no! si no estaban en la playa era porque probablemente estaban en otro lado, la muerte no era una posibilidad, no para ellos. No. Si yo seguía con vida ellos debían estarlo también… Repentinamente…

"Vladimir…"

Escuché un murmullo que decía mi nombre, eso me hizo detener mi paso y voltear repetidas veces hacia todos lados. Alguien me llamaba…

"Vladimir…"

Escuché de nuevo y reaccioné, eran las voces de ellos.

–¿John… Zeyka… Marianne? –Exclamé, no podía equivocarme, había escuchado sus voces. Reanudé entonces el paso. Mis pies me condujeron por un camino incierto y lo seguí aun sin saber bien si esa era la dirección. La selva me tenía tan confundido, parecía la misma en todas direcciones, pero ahora se escuchaban ruidos en todas partes, ruidos que se mezclaban con las voces de mis compañeros perdidos; era un bullicio extraño, inexplicable y misterioso el cual lo llenaba todo...

"¿Vladimir…?"

Volví a escuchar entre todo el ruido.

–¿Zeyka? ¿Dónde estas?

"Vladimir… no… ¡por favor!"

Escuché una súplica.

"Detente… No lo hagas…"

–¿Qué dicen…? –Me angustie, sus voces se escuchaban muy asustadas y desesperadas. –No voy a dejarlos aquí –les contesté desconcertado.

Y entonces escuché un espantoso alarido resonando por toda la selva, haciéndome estremecer y parando mi carrera, aquel espantoso chillido había parecido más el de una bestia, que de un ser humano… y después de eso la selva quedó en calma, todo el ruido que se había comenzado a escuchar desapareció de súbito dejando paso a un insoportable silencio.

Me giré en medio de la jungla.

–¿John…? ¿Zeyka…? –Balbuceé con temor los nombres de mis compañeros –¿Marianne?

–No sigas por favor… –Escuché una voz detrás de mi, asustado voltee y hallé a mis espaldas a Dank, con su carita sucia y con sus cabello igual de enmarañado, pero mirándome como una expresión poco infantil en sus ojos; una mirada vacía, lejana y sin brillo...

–¿Dank? –Balbuceé atónito.

–No lo hagas…

Mis ojos casi se desorbitaban al escuchar eso, las palabras de aquel pequeño eran frías en todos los aspectos, y sus ojos ahora eran como dos hielos, tan profundos y tan oscuros que me produjeron temor. Traté de ignorar ese aspecto y cuestioné sus palabras.

–¿Dónde están? ¿Lo sabes? –Pregunté mirándolo con reproche.

–Aléjate –Escuché del otro lado, cuando volteé ahí estaba Dorian, ambos me miraron con un extraño gesto en sus ojos, aquello no sonaba como una súplica ni como una sugerencia sino como una orden. Sus palabras y sus miradas me dejaron paralizado por unos momentos, allí en medio de los dos y la selva ahora estaba en un silencio sepulcral que el sonido parecía haber muerto allí después de que ellos hablaran. Sus miradas sobre mi me hacían sentir incómodo y amenazado, sentía que me hundía, y estaba bastante desconcertado por su presencia. Estaba seguro de haber corrido demasiado, ni yo mismo sabía cuanto ni que tan profundo me encontraba ahora en esa selva ¿Cómo era posible que esos niños tan pequeños me hubieran hallado en toda esa espesura? Es más mi cerebro al fin reaccionó ante aquella inusual situación y me pregunté… ¿Qué hacían unos niños tan pequeños en aquella solitaria isla y en medio de esa jungla? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? O ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Había más personas ahí? Todas esas preguntas me estaban confundiendo cada vez más, pero a mi cabeza regresó el motivo por el que estaba ahí, estaba buscando a mis compañeros, tenía que encontrarlos, no me iría de ahí sin ellos, las palabras de esos niños no me detendrían. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más…

–No vayas… –Agregaron de pronto y al mismo tiempo como si hubieran advertido mis nuevas intenciones– Los llevaras a él –Concluyeron con un tono grave.

Estaba harto del tono de sus palabras y la mirada que tenían sobre mí, estaba volviéndome loco.

–¿De qué hablan? ¡Dónde están! –Exigí respuesta abalanzándome sobre Dank y tratando de sujetarlo de los hombros, pero fracasé en mi intento. Me quedé atónito, Dank seguía frente a mí, pero mis manos no podían tocarlo, de hecho lo habían atravesado. Mi desconcierto se convirtió en miedo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Quiénes eran esos niños? ¿Qué eran?

–Es tarde… Ya no puedes hacer nada para salvarlos –Dijo Dank y cerrando los ojos se desvaneció frente a mí como humo.

–El cazador de almas está aquí… ya no podemos hacer nada por ti –Dorian también se desvaneció del mismo modo.

Retrocedí… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué era ese lugar…? De nuevo aquel molesto ruido comenzó a invadir mis oídos… No podía explicarme que era o de donde provenía. La espesura comenzó a agitarse aumentando el ruido… tape mis oídos pero eso no bloqueó en lo más mínimo aquel insoportable ruido… y lo siguiente que sentí fue que alguien o algo jalaba mi cabeza sentía como si unas dedos fríos y delgados la jalaran y trataran de arrancármela, me faltaba el aire, ese ruido, ese frío y esa humedad estaban aplastando mi cuerpo y mi pecho, no podía respirar, no podía moverme y un dolor intolerable se desató y comencé a gritar desesperado tratando de callar todo ese escándalo en mi cabeza de pronto caí al suelo y cuando abrí mis ojos… frente a mi estaba un espectro gigante… tan transparente y blanco como un velo, tenía cuatro patas como una bestia y su cabeza era como el cráneo de un humano pero combinado con un cerdo, sus ojos eran espantosos enormes, sin parpados y estaban fijos en mi, estaba aterrado, pero mi terror fue mayor cuando percaté que todo el lugar estaba cubierto de sangre… las hojas de las palmeras, los arbustos, el suelo… yo tambien estaba cubierto de sangre y al enfocar mejor mi mirada atisbé mis dos espadas… clavadas frente a mi tambien manchadas de sangre, enterradas en tres cuerpos… derramando más sangre el espectro lanzó un chillido horrendo, parecido al que oyeran antes mientras corría, un grito de muerte, un alma en pena… y se perdió en el aire dejándome solo en medio de la selva con mi dolor… mis lágrimas no tardaron en escapar de mis ojos… ese fue el resultado de mi propio miedo y por mi propia locura…

Fin.

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Senshi Hisaki R. Por favor respétalos. Respeta también el contenido de esta historia, y mis ideas, te permito que las critiques más no que las robes.

Esta historia fue reescrita hace varios años para un concurso de historias de miedo, de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de Mexico, en octubre del 2004

Do svidan\ ya!

10


End file.
